Calling All Hosts!
by Ayaka Sara
Summary: When Haruhi hasn't seen the rest of the host club for a year she starts to feel depressed. On top of that some new guy is giving unwanted advances, when it goes to far and she calls the others hosts, what will happen? better than the summary please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: do not own OOHSHC or its charaters though I wish I did * *

U

Please R&R

On to chapter one shall we"u"

**Chapter 1:**

A year after her graduation from Ouran High School Academy and Haruhi Fujioka was still the was still "education" mind worthy. She still wore boyish clothes, though not as often due to the twins, and she was definately blunt as usual.

"I am not in the least bit interested." Tosca Hiroshima looked dejected, however he knew that he would not give up. Tosca really liked Haruhi Fujioka, actually he liked everything about her. The way her hair fell to just below her shoulders. The way she looked way off into the distance seeing nothing but everything. The way that after she did this, if he talked to her, she looked at him with a look that was so straight and into the eyes that he felt interesting and important. That was why he was sure that she was just playing hard to get. I mean why would she look at him like he was interesting and then tell him that she was not interested. Tosca just didn't know that Haruhi had always looked at people that way and that was why she was so popular with the guys in Jr. High and then with the ladies and the Host Club Memeber's in her high school years.

However, out of all of the things that he found he liked about Haruhi, there was one thing that infuriated him. He had heard her talking about some guy here and there. The guy in question seemed to always be a different one and she always varied in her attitude towards said person. Sometimes she was annoyed but nice, others she was cautious and waiting for mischieveness. Or other times she was comfortable and happy, excited and cute, and then somethimes she was withdrawn and curious. He wondered why not him? It was not like these men were handsome and as rich as he. Yet here she was saying she was not they were just like her, commoners among the rich who posed as high class.

Haruhi's class mates did not know much about her, to them she was a complete mystery. They knew that she was extremely pretty and very smart, though she did dress like a tomboy sometimes. She graduated from Ouran High School Academy at the top of her class, and was in some club wiht the guys she always talked about, and had gotten into college on a scholarship to practice Law. That was the extent of the knowledge of Haruhi Fujioka. Until one day when Tosca was upset and followed her. He found out her father worked as a Tranny at a tranny bar.

The cat was out of the bag, and soon she was the really pretty, poor, goodie-two-shoes, with no friends, gril with a tranny for a father. Haruhi didnt seem to mind, it wasn't like she was pretending to be something else. Just no one seemed to ask. The fact that people left her alone now, besides Tosca and his cronies, didn't bother her either. She could now study with out being interrupted unlike her high school years.

Still ignoring the fact that Tosca and his friends were staring at her she continued to reminisce. Thinking back to high school Haruhi realized that she really missed her friends and the Host Club members that she became very close to. She missed Huni-Senpai and his love of cake and anything sweet. Mori-Senpai's quietness and how he always helped her out and was there for her. The fact that she was never lonely because the twins hung on their "toy" all of the time. She even missed the way Tamaki-Senpai was always being ecentric and dramatic. She missed Kyouya-Senpai's calculating and manipulating plans.

Wow, she must really be lonely if she missed Tamaki and Kyouya. She hadn't seen them since her graduation day when they all got back together for one last time before the twins went on an escapade around the world. That was a year ago. They proceeded to tell her that they would still be friends and that she would be able to get a hold of them anytime she needed them. She felt guilty that she was slightly miffed that they didn't make an effort. She had to remember that they all were really busy due to the fact that they had to step up and be the successors of their family businesses. She remembered that Tamaki was so excited when he found out he would be taking over the business.

Haruhi was brought back to reality when her annoying stalker and his freinds surrounded her a little closer. " Look, Tosca, you're the one that got me in this situation of being an out cast, and now you wont leave me alone, why is that?" She backed up and met with one of his friends who wrapped his hands around her upper arms to keep her there.

"You should be nice to me my dear Haruhi Fujioka for I am very rich and influential. You should be happy with my attentions. Now you should be a good girl and go out with me. Seeing how you have no boyfriend or rich friends like I do to help you out, just be a good girl and listen."

Haruhi couldn't help but snort out loud. _No friends, no influential firends, no boyfriends, not romantically but damnit I have six and I would only need one of them. _She quickly pushed that idea out of her mind because she decided she didn't want to be a burden to the friends she hadn't spoke to in so long. The man that was still holding on to her heard her snort and tightend his grip on her upper arms. His nails digging in to her, _Thats gonna bruise _she thought to herself. Then she had the same thought again when she was pushed to the ground and slammed into a bench. Her neck hit it very smartly. _Ow.._ When she fell she dropped her keys. Tosca picked them up, seizing the oppurtunity to snatch the picture out of her key chain picture frame. With out looking at it he knelt down to face her equally. "Now my sweetness, are you going to agree to go out with me?" He had the picture in a hold that was universal for destruction, knowing this Haruhi still could not bring herself to agree. The pain from falling stopped her from answering verbally. No way in hell would they know that she was hurt. She shook her head instead.

"Shhriippp"

"Shhriippp"

"Shhriippp" She watched as the picture she took of her friends was torn into several pieces. No matter how much she was in pain the picture ripping made her face scrunch up. " Oh, was that a picture of your "Men" that you whore yourself to Haruhi?" He couldnt believe that he did it, but by god she pissed him off. How could she like these guys and not give him the time of day. He had been trying to get her attentions for a long time and he was not above doing something mean to get her. He stuck the ripped up picture in his pocket. He changed his complete attitude, nicely adding, " You are going to want to think about this I see. So instead of having your answer now I will be more than gracious to wait a few days to let you think, see how accomidating I could be Fujioka?" His friends smirked when he said this. Her heart sank as she thought that smirk was definately different from Kyouya._ Where did that thought come from? _She thought to herself as they stalked off a second later leaving her on the ground with her keys. Picking them up she started to go home.

* * * * *

Halfway home Haruhi decided she really needed to talk to her friends. She knew she couldn't talk about what happend but honestly hearing their voices was going to be the second best thing instead of seeing thier faces. Haruhi fished in her bag until she found her cell phone. Typing in the phone number she called Twins first by the order of her phone, alphabetical by last name.

Beep: _You reached the_ _Hitachiin_ _brothers business phone, leave a number and we will call you back... BEEEP.._

Umm.. Hi guys, its Haruhi I know I haven't talked to you in a while but could you...ya know.. call me back?

Next she called Huni:

Beep: _HI this is Huni- Im eating to much cake to come right now,, hehe leave a message and I will call ya back....BEEEP.._

HI Huni-Senpai could you call me back when you get this. I know I haven't really seen or talked to you in a while but...yeah.. could you call me back. This is Haruhi by the way.

Next was Mori:

Beep: (It was Huni's voice again) _Takashi can't come to the phone right now, leave a message....._BEEEP..

Mori-Senpai, this is Haruhi, just wanted to see what was up since I hadn't talked to you in a while. Why is Huni-senpai on your message? Oh well I will talk to you later.

Next was Kyouya:

Beep: _This is Otori Kyouya's phone and I am sorry to have missed your call, I will call you back efficiently once you leave a message and I get it, thank you_...BEEEP..

HI Kyouya-senpai, ummm... well this is Haruhi Fujioka ( she wasn't sure if he knew who she was)...um..Just calling to say.....umm yeah...

She hung up. She really didn't know exactly what to say to the Shadow King. They weren't really that close in school but she knew that he had to have thought of her as a friend after he followed up for Tamaki that day at the beach house. However, she still wasn't sure what she could say to him.

The next one Haruhi kind of dreaded, Tamaki:

Beep: (Over dramatic as usual) _This is the king Tamaki, if you are a lovely lady be sure to know that I will call you back_....BEEEP...

Umm.. I hello, Senpai I was just calling to check up with you, I havent really heard from you . I will talk to you later.

After hanging up the last phone call she had to make, she felt even more depressed than before. Not one of her friends had answered their phones and she really wanted to talk to them. _Oh well_, on to her apartment. She liked the fact that her father decided to let her move out with grace. She moved closer to the school and she loved the peace. Lately though the peace was too much for walked into her small apartment and looked around. She liked how the rooms flowed into each other. It was not like that at her father's apartment. She walked into the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Haruhi openly gawked as she pulled her sleeves up further on her arms. You could clearly see the bruises on her arms. _Thank god school is out for summer break. _Haruhi thought as she also took in the bruise on her lower neck that turned and went a little down her shoulder. No one would see the bruises and they would have time to heal. Thinking to herself how tired she was, Haruhi jumped in the shower and let the warm water wash down on her skin. It felt like heaven.

Once out of the shower she walked into her room to look for something to sleep in. Not finding her favorite long t-shirt and being too tired to care she threw on a spagetti strap long nightgown that ended just above her knees. Climbing into the bed that she had been longing for since the last bell for class rang. Her last thought was _why hadn't they answered their phones or called me back. _Falling into a deep sleep she dreamt of seeing her friends again.

* * * * *

The knocking was starting to drive her crazy in her sleep. When she opened one of her eyes she noticed that the clock on her nightstand stated that it was six in the morning. And at the first day of summer vacation, someone was going to die. Pulling herself out of bed she sleepily walked over to the door. She peered out and immediately was awake. _What the Hell was he doing here? _She thought as she turned around and ran back to her bedroom. She frantically ran around the room and threw on a purple turtle neck and a denim pair of shorts. She then could hear the knocking more loudly and faster. He was definately pissed at having to wait, propbably at the fact that it was so early in the morining as well.

Haruhi flew open the door to stare up into the eyes of the man who woke her up this early in the morning. "What do you want?" She sounded surly and she was shocked that she could even muster up that attitude let alone to him of all people. His eyebrow arched up.

"Haruhi you were the one who called me!" he sauntered around her and into the apartment, and turned to face her. _Of all of them, why did he come, and so quickly too? _She thought as she stared at her unwelcome guest. " Are you going to close the door and stop staring at me?" He sounded burly, but she figured that was because he was up so early in the morning.

She did as she was told. "What are you doing here, Kyouya-Senpai? A call would have sufficed." she said just a burly as he just sounded. The smirk that showed when her words hit him made her realize how much she really missed him along with the others as well. She sighed and Kyouya looked down at her finally realizing what she was wearing.

"Haruhi..." she looked up at him as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "Haruhi...what in God's name are you wearing?" He looked concerned about something. Haruhi looked down and noticed that he was talking about the fact that she was wearing a turtle neck and shorts while he was wearing a pair of shorts and a polo short sleeve shirt. Pulling on the end of the turtle neck Haruhi blushed.

"I was cold." she stated before walking into the kitchen. "Would you like some tea Kyouya-Senpai, since I am already awake." She looked over her shoulder to see that he was following her into the kitchen, leaning up against the counter while watching her walk around the kitchen getting it together. As she worked he noticed, her eyes looked tired and she looked really depressed. She was sweating due to the fact that she was wearing a sweater in the start of summer. His eyebrow went up when he noticed that she kept moving her hair over to the right, even though there was no reason. He took note to the fact that she was slightly taller and her physical looks were way more feminineand that her hair was just below her shoulders. _She probably looks like this because her friends including me never called her back or even called or dropped by to say hi and see how she was. I wonder if she feels abandoned by us? _He thought to himself. Even though they saw each other all the time at elite parties and business dinners. _Haruhi was the only one left behind. _When this thought went through his head he furrowed his brow. wow they were awful friends to her and yet she still took time to call and check in. " Are you okay, Kyouya-Senpai?" _ And she still took the time to notice when someone around her, including him, when something was wrong._

"No, Haruhi, thank you for the tea." He sat down at the table and motioned for her to do the same. She did, sitting accross from him. "Now, Haruhi, what on earth had you calling me, of all people?" He sounded mean and that was not how he wanted it to sound. He really was worried. Having the only female host and his only female friend call his cell phone after not talking for a while worried him. "What I mean is..." he cleared his throat. "Are you okay, Haruhi?" she sat there staring at him from accross the table over her tea cup. She could never tell him that she felt lost and unloved, that she had no friends that she could talk to and that she was practically beat up by a guy who said he liked her. He watched her face and noticed she looked really sad and defeated. Instead of answering his question she asked.

"Why are you here so early in the morning, let alone here altogether?" She was again blunt as usual. When she said that Kyouya realized that he missed her honesty and her bluntness.

"Actually Haruhi, I was just getting to bed last night when I noticed my cell phone was blinking. When I listened to your message, I felt that I had neglected you and came to see you, you sounded saddend on the phone." He knew it was out of character for him to tell her his feelings and the the look on her face showed that she was thinking the exact same thing. He kept his face stoic and looked at her waiting for a reaction. She set the tea down on the table and looked him square in the eyes. God he loved it when she did that. It seemed to him she was the only one not afraid to tell him how it is and to look him in the eyes, people were normally afraid of him to feel comfortable to do what she did.

"To be honest Kyouya-Senpai I wanted to..." She was stopped when she looked over and saw that in her window was a familiar face. When she stopped talking and stood up quickly she hit her cup and got drenched in the hot tea she had been drinking. When she looked up again, past Kyouya's face and at the window again he was gone. Kyouya stood quickly and looked behind him trying to find out what had scared her into such a reaction. There was nothing there. He turned and walked over to her. She was so into her thoughts she didn't see him standing in front of her. Haruhi jumped when he reached down and grabbed her gentlely on her upperarms to get her attention.

Haruhi hissed at the pain he caused and jumped back. "I am sorry. I need to go change." with that she ran from the room. Leaving a very confused Kyouya behind her. Kyouya picked up their cups and decided to clean up, not knowing where the mop was he made his way towards the door that she had exited through. She had not closed the door all the way like she thought she did. She decided to put on a tank top and put a light sweater over it with her hair tied to the side so he couldn't see her neck. Too late she did not get to tie her hair or put the sweater on when she heard the door to her bedroom open wider revealing a very pissed off Kyouya. His glasses were pushed up and the glare revealed nothing of the emotion in his eyes. In fact Kyouya's mind was reeling. _Those are bruises! Who the Hell did that to her? Was that why she called me? Wait she called all of us!_ It was Kyouya after all he still kept tabs on all of his friends especially her, even though he was never around her. Kyouya understood the feelings he got when he saw the state her arms and neck were in immediately. He knew he had been in love with Haruhi since almost the begining. He kept it inside though because he didnt want to hurt his other firends. That and his father wanted him to marry her for merit and Kyouya had vowed when he married it would be for his merit alone, last year his father died and he was free to ask for her hand, by then he was to nervous about her to ask. He was severly pissed that someone had put their hands on her and he knew he also couldn't show it because she was not his.

"Haruhi..." his voice was strangled a little like he was trying to hide something. "Who did this to you? Don't lie to me, I am not in the mood." He pushed his glasses up his nose and walked over he could see her arms fine in the light. However, on closer inspection he was sure someone had done it because the marks were the marks of fingers, the fact that they were large told him a man had done it. It was her neck he wanted to see. He pushed her head to the side lightly and looked at the moon cresent shape bruise the size of his hand round to go slightly down her shoulder. Being that close to him she shivered, she didn't know why and she was pulled from trying to figure it out when she was pulled from her thoughts by being pushed gently on the bed. "I am waiting." his voice sounded strained.

"It was a guy from school." and with that she stood up and walked out of the room quickly into the bathroom locking the door. Haruhi felt like crying but couldn't due to the fact that she didn't want to have her own pity party. Kyouya couldn't get over what he had just heard her say. Some guy put his hands on her and hurt her. He wanted to go to her but he was to shocked, sitting on the side of the bed he picked his phone out of his shorts and called all of the rest of the Hosts. The message was the same for all of them and was gaurenteed to get them all there before the night was up.

"I dont know why you did not answer or call Haruhi back, you idiots, however if you care about her like you supposedly say you do, you will be at her door within a few hours or by god suffer not only my wrath but my families as well." He snapped his phone shut.

Oh yes he was indeed pissed...

**A/N**

Okay here was chapter one of my story. I hope you all liked it. Please R&R I would love your input and your ideas are definately welcome...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: does not Own OHSHC (Boohoo *Sobs*)

A/N

Wow! Thank you all for your reviews!!! and I hope you all enjoy this chapter, on to it then

Please R&R!!!!

**Chapter 2:**

_So she has a guy at her house! How can this be dammit! She told me she wasn't interested in me and here she is fraternizing with another commoner. I wish I saw his face when I was peeking into her window but his back was to me. Haruhi should not do this. When she saw me she freaked out and I couldn't let him see me! Dammit!!!_

* * * * *

_I can't believe he saw my bruises, he looked really angry. I just wanted to be left alone and talk to him or one of the others over the phone. Of coruse he will blow this out of porportion and then my life will be chaotic all over again....That won't be so bad, now would it...I mean the silence was to much....But Kyouya of all of them....Oh, it was because of the message right? Oh crap, I didn't say anything into the phone that was...wait I really didn't say anything, darn it!_

Haruhi was sitting on the counter of the bathroom sink thinking to herself how stupid she could possibly be. She looked sad and couldn't look her self in the face. Haruhi secretly thanked God that she was not living currently with her father, and also cursed it too. She knew that if she was the hosts would not come around that much either. She admitted that was a lie almost as soon as she thought it.

I wonder what Kyouya-Senpai is doing at the moment? That was her lost thought before she leaned back against the mirror and fell asleep. Damn Kyouya for waking her up so early.

* * * * *

_Man, this is the second worse feeling in the world. The first being of course the possible rejection from her. All of my feelings seem to be surrounded around Haruhi. I wish I could get that Bastards name, screw going through legal channels or ruining his reputation. I would just love to beat his cranium in! Where the hell are the others? Care my ass, at least I showed up and I am quite sure that my dear Haruhi never expected me at the door. She looked wonderful though, besides that sweater and the busises._

Kyouya was sitting on a chair that he dragged over to the bathroom door and was pretending to concentrate on what was on the screen of his famous yellow pineapple laptop. He was really thinking how much he loved her and wanted to protect her. Also, he was thinking where in the hell were his so called friends? It had been an hour and he was positive that they had gotten the messages by now. If they were as predictable as they were in High School then they would be walking in, in about, he looked at his watch, in about thirty minutes.

Twenty minutes from now...

Fifteen minutes from now...

Knock, knock, knock... came a rythmic knock on the door. _Yep! still as predictable, morons! _Kyouya thought to himself as he walked over to answer the front door. He paused with his hand on the knob and looked around him. He sighed, this would be the last peace he had in a long time. The door swung open and there stood five very worried young men, well besides Mori-Senpai (But we all know why that was) still looking the same they had in High School staring confusedly at the one and only Shadow King of the Ouran High School Host Club.

"What do you mean she won't come out of the bathroom, what happend?" The twin redheads asked at the same time. They were confused to why Haruhi was in the bathroom and wouldn't come out due to the fact that Kyouya-Senpai had not informed them of the situation.

"WHAT DID MOTHER DO TO MY DARLING DAUGHTER?" Oh yes! Tamaki had definately not changed. Kyouya leveled him a look that had him shutting up quickly.

"Is Haru-Chan sick, Kyo-Chan?" the small boy like man, Mitsukuni Huninozuka (Huni for short), asked from his spot next to his taller cousin.

"Hn" was the taller one, Takashi Morinozuka (Mori for short) answer in return.

"Well than we will go in and talk to her! Leave it to us!" the twins walked over to the door.

.Knock.

"Haruhi its Hikaru and Karou, let us come in so that we can talk to you, kay?" They rang together standing on the door.

_What on Earth are they doing here, Damn Kyouya-Senpai! _"Uhhh...no way you guys..." She stated matter-of factly. _Blunt as usual _they thought with frowns. They turned to the group and shrugged walking over to the couch and slouched down, to wait her out.

Tamaki seeing an opprotunity walked up to the door and knocked, before he could get a word out a familiar voice rang out from behind it. "No. Way. In. Hell. Senpai." He jumped and went to sulk._ So she realizes that I have called all of the hosts! Quick as ever Haruhi. _ Kyouya thought with a smirk on his face. They all sat down for a while. After about an hour they were all very restless. Huni was walking around and looking at the door handle every minute or so.

"Mitsukuni" Mori said from his seat on the opposite chair from the couch. Huni just smiled and continued his pacing, after about another minute he couldn't take it.

Huni walked over to the bathroom door and knocked lightly, "Haru-Chan, may I please come in?" He waited a moment and to everyones surprise she opened the door. No one could see in to the room, but knew she was standing on the other side of the door. Huni walked through the small opening and as everyone but Kyouya and Mori got up to walk towards the door, Huni turned and looked at them meanacingly, _No! she didn't invite you! _His eyes spoke right before the door closed on their depression. When Huni turned around Haruhi was sitting on the side of the tub making it possible for her small senpai to look her right in the eyes. However that was not what he was looking at, at that particular moment in time he was looking at her arms. "Oh, Haru-Chan, who did this to you?" He asked stepping one step closer to her. When she didn't answer he added, "I would really like to know, Haruhi?" At the change in how he said her name she looked up.

Huni looked the same but there was something in his eyes he was trying to conceal and he was doing a great job, for Haruhi couldn't figure out what it was. The look kinda reminded her of the day that he beat up all the men in Kyouya's secret police, the day at the fake beach. However, she couldn't be sure due to the fact that it was gone far to fast. When she still didn't answer he jumped up on the counter and sat down looking at her. She didn't look at him while she answered.

"I was walking down the street from class yesterday when this guy from school and his friends surrounded me." He was silent and stonelike on the outside, in the inside he was jumping around furiously, feeling like he wanted to punch something. That was not Huni, but he also never had any of his friends hurt. Let alone his only close female friend. _Thinking about close female friends I haven't really been there for her have I? _He was taken from his thoughts. "They grabbed me and when I asked him to leave me alone...I fell after he grabbed me." He looked very skeptical to what his friend just said to him. He knew she was lying and not telling him the whole story. He figured that she would tell them the real long truth when she felt ready and that they would have to be there for her when she was ready. He decided to change the topic.

* * * * *

Meanwhile outside of the bathroom:

"Why do you think that she let Huni in and not us?" Hikaru asked looking at his brother.

"I dont know, maybe we pushed to hard, Hikaru." Karou answered. They both shrugged together, they were really puzzled. Mori was curious but knew that Haruhi had a reason for everything. At one time or another she had taken help and or support, since Haruhi really didn't take help persay, from one or another of her friends. He would just wait till she needed him and then he was there for her. Mori figured that was why the Twins were not freaking out, because they had figured this out. Tamaki on the other side of the room was really freaking out in his own way. Instead of being his normal self he was acting in control and was silent, he wasn't even sulking.

"Basically, I was not turthful with you before." Kyouya stated. He continued before any of them could interrupt him. " I, however, do not have all the details, but I do know that someone hurt her, and that someone was a man. I believe he was a classmate of Haruhi's and I damn well plan on finding out exactly what has happend with her. She won't talk to me about it. I assume that we should not mention it until she wants to talk about it." He finished. Tamaki shocked them all by staying calm and continueing the conversation in which his best friend, Kyouya, started.

"If she didn't talk to you then how would you know any of this information, Kyouya?" He sounded so grown-up and unlike himself. Guess situations like this does that to people.

"The bruises." was all he said. The room visibly froze with that statement. All of the men in that room immediately took on a vengence look and were left to their own thoughts as they thought about how to hurt whoever hurt her.

* * * * *

Meanwhile in the bathroom:

"What have you been up to Haru-Chan?" Her head snapped up.

"School..." She sounded hoarse like she needed a good cry, he choose to ignore that for the moment.

"What about the friends you hang out with, nothing with them?" He looked down at her from his perch from the counter cocking his head to the side.

"Mumble mumble mumble" she mumbled.

"Im sorry Haru-chan, what?" he looked confused. He waited for her to answer him though. She sighed and looked throughly disgruntled.

"I dont have any friends. He turned everyone against me" Huni looked crushed, he knew she didn't mean it like that. But the words bruised him just a little, she added. "That means, not out of the ones I made in High School." She must have figured out what she said and corrected herself. He also knew that when she said that she mean't the Host Club members.

" Have you eaten Haru-Chan?" she shook her head. Huni took this oppurtunity to jump down from the counter and saunter towards the door. " I will go get something ?" He looked like the bright and sunny Huni-Senpai from high school, right before he opened the door she stated.

"I am going to take a shower before I leave the bathroom Huni." she sounded so forlorn that he just shook his was stopped again when she put her arms around his neck and hugged. "Thank you." she whispered before letting him leave. She locked the door behind him.

* * * * *

The thick silence was still enamating from the rest of the hosts when Huni walked out of the bathroom that his first thought was. _I could cut this silence with a cake knife._ Kyouya stood up abruntly. Huni tried to show no reaction to this though he knew his former underclass mate harbored some pretty strong feelings for the only female host from their high school days. Huni silently walked over to his cell phone and called for pizza and then he called the bakery, he needed some sweets like Kyouya would need his laptop, that comparison made him smile. The silence was broke by none other than Mori. "How is she?" He sounded concerned. However, looking over he didn't really show it.

"She is okay." he thought that was an overstatement but didn't say that.

"Did she tell you anything, Huni?" Kyouya pushed his glasses up his nose staring intently at Huni, conveying to him that if he were to lie that there would be hell to pay. Huni visibly gulped. Turning around and walking towards the kitchen he stated.

"Just that a guy from school did it." and with that he walked away into the kitchen. From the other room however he continued the conversation. " I think she wants to talk about it, but wont. Not now anyways."

"I quite agree, Huni." Kyouya said. " I believe that when she called each of us she was not looking for help or someone to weep too, that is just not Haruhi, I believe that she felt lonely and felt that she had no one to turn too. I also believe that after all this time Haruhi may believe that she can't call upon us when this kind of thing happens since we are not here. Though she could most likely turn to her friends here." At that moment Huni cleared his throat and he had five pairs of eyes on him.

"She said that she didn't have any friends, due to something about " he turned them against her" something." when they all stared at him confused he added. " Don't ask me haru-chan was mumbling." Kyouya was no longer listening, he had heard the water running in the other room and walked over to the door to sit back in that chair.

_Haruhi, what has been happening with you that my men were not reporting. I will have to have a talk with them. I wish I could fix this for you right now, but you have to talk to me, dammit._ He had taken his glasses off to clean them. _ What could we do that would ensure her that we are here to help?_

"Right, Kyouya." It was Tamaki that pulled him from his plan forming. He looked up at his friend who was now staring down at him.

"I am sorry I missed that Tamaki, what was it you were saying?" Tamaki was not thwarted however, Kyouya never seemed to listen the first time around.

"That it is a great idea to stay with her and make sure that she is going to be okay." After having said this though Tamaki frowned. "I can't stay I have to be home for that damn thing." Kyouya raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. " She will definatey get mad if we are all staying here anyways, that will drive her bonkers." At this Kyouya smirked. It was amusing to him to realize and use Haruhi's feelings. Normally he wouldn't think about her. The twins thinking that maybe if they follow Tamaki's idea that they would indeed get on her good side too.

After about three minutes it was decided three would go and three would stay. Kyouya had stated that no matter what he was going nowhere. He was sure that they all knew he harbored feelings for her and that they too did. He was kinda relieved that it was the three that declared they were leaving. He was also miffed because, even though he had never stated his feelings, he knew he could never leave her this time. _Interesting_ he thought. So Mori, Huni and him would be staying to take care of her.

The pizza had just arrived when Haruhi opened the bathroom door and came out with a huge smile on her face. All of them pretended to not see the bruises on her arms and the one on her neck that they could see when she moved. Kyouya pretended too, however every time he saw them again he just got pissed. From seeing the other faces he was sure that was the same reaction. With seven sleeping bags wrapped in a circle and pizza and sweest and drinks in the middle of them, the old friends talked and laughed pretending that they were still like old times and that they weren't there because Haruhi was hurt and probably scared and just wanted a friend. Good thing she had six of them.

After a long night of catching up, Haruhi and Huni were the first ones to crash out on the party. By now it was late and all but Kyouya seemed to be alseep. Even though it was probably not on purpose or anthing Kyouya was secretly pleased that she had moved her sleeping bag over next to his earlier in the night. He also liked the fact that she had moved slightly closer to him in her sleep. He smiled, rubbing his hand through his hair he thought. _God I love her! I should probably tell her._

* * * * *

Haruhi couldn't understand it. Since the moment Kyouya laid his sleeping bag down across the other side of the room, she felt upset and felt like she was going to have a painc attack. She knew it was silly because she had 6 men in the room with her. Two being a Huninozuka and a Morinozuka and she still felt uncomfortable. She, without making any attention to her self moved her sleeping bag over to where his was. Haruhi noticed his brow raise but said nothing. She was glad for that. Haruhi knew that she had a crush on him in High School, that lasted up until last year when she saw him last. Apparently, they were just bruied because she was getting the feelings again.

While in her sleep Haruhi could smell Kyouya next to her. He must be close, maybe she could get a little closer. He smelt like mint and guy and the past. She felt like she could use that. He didn't push her away so she figured he was asleep too.

She nor did he notice that two of thier friends had noticed this action and were very intrigued by it.

Haruhi woke the next morning having a feeling that said: "Today is going to be a better day!"

and she believed it, especially when she noticed that Kyouya was holding her hand in sleep.

Kyouya woke when she did and felt her move, he could tell by the way she froze that she had noticed he was holding her hand, comforting her in sleep. When she didn't push away he had to hide the fact that he wanted to smile from ear to ear. Maybe he had a chance after all. Kyouya thought to himself _Today is definately going to be a better day!" _

**A/N**

Thank you once again for all the reviews and comments I really enjoy hearing your input, ideas, and thoughts. New chapter up soon!!!

*Belladonna-Irisheyes*


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club * *

Also I would like to thank strawrawbeby for suggesting the idea of this chapter!!! Thank you so much!!! I hope you like it??!!

_**-Please R&R-**_

Onwards -- I

V

**Chapter 3:**

As Haruhi threw herself into the chair nearest the couch that the rest of her friends were sitting on she thought back over how today had transpired. Haruhi hadn't been this exhausted since her years in High School with the guys.

* * * * *

It was a great day! It was also a crazy day, for Haruhi didn't have a chance to think of one thing that would be depressing, mainly what was happening at the moment. Haruhi woke up and found her hand being held by Kyouya, which made her heart flutter and she was instantly in a good mood and then even though she had to clean up the sleeping bags because the others didn't really want to didn't bother her, she was just happy. It was Tamaki that, up to his usual dramatic-ness, came bursting through the door from where he left a moment ago for what he called a "Stroll-down-commoner-lane-for-old-time-sake" or something like that.

"OH Haruhiiiiii!!!" with that he hugged her very tightly.

"I can't breath, Senpai" She stated and wiggled out of his tight grasp, only to be grabbed up into the simular grasp of the Twins. Karou wrapped his arm around her waist, while Hikaru had his around her shoulders, encircling her. She immediately took a breath to calm herself. All of the old memories came shooting back. Haruhi had always said that they were irritating and bothersome, though in truth she was dragged into most of their antics at the end of the day she ended up enjoying herself immensly. Haruhi missed her friends, since over the year they hadn't been around.

"Let go of my Daughter, you devil twins!!" She was immediately released due to the fact that they were now being chased around her extremely small apartment by the former Host Club King. Haruhi was watching this until Huni-Senpai grabbed her hand in his. She looked down at the small young man to the side of her. He was looking up and had the normal smile he used to wear, she smiled in response.

"Haru-Chan, Tama-Chan just told us the best idea! Wanna hear it?" As Haruhi looked down at her small elder she still couldn't believe that he was older than her, she shurgged answering that she would listen. " Tama-Chan said we should take a picnic."

Tamaki stopped running and turned his astounding beautiful smile on her. "Why yes my dearest Haruhi, I was walking and I saw some people having one over in the park. Could we? Could we? Could we?" Well it was decided on the thrid "Could we?" due to the fact that he had used the puppy dog eyes on her. Haruhi smiled.

"Sure senpai, if everyone is up to it." She looked around at each of thier faces. She stopped at Kyouya, but couldn't see his reaction to the idea, his eyes were shelded again by the glare off of his glasses. She shrugged. "What are we going to eat?" she asked nonchalantly, knowing what they were going to say she said instead. "Let me go to the store." And with that she was on to the market with requests.

Walking down the street she heard footsteps behind her, rather closer than she would have liked. Whirling around she found the Host Club trailing her. Haruhi just stood there looking up in to the faces of her friends and then down almost level into Huni's, back to look at Kyouya since he was the one closest to her, indicating he was the one fastest. Her blank stare had him raising an eyebrow, pushing up his glasses be stated.

"Haruhi, do you honestly think we wouldn't want to go to the commoner's market, Tamaki nearly dragged my arm off to go on this little feild trip of his." That was not the case but since the others couldn't think of another reason, Tamaki played it up when Haruhi leveled him a look of disaproval.

"But, I wanted to go to the commoner's supermarket Haruhi!" he was about to cling to her and she knew it. Sighing she said.

"Fine, senpai just don't crowed me, now get off!!" she yelled just as he latched on to her. He did and went to mope behind Kyouya.

"Mommy! Why is our daughter so mean?" Tamaki was playing with what looked like a mushroom. Haruhi sighed when she looked up at Kyouya.

"Don't drag me into this, Tamaki.I have nothing to do with it" His face told her to fix it so he could in fact have peace.

"Senpai if you come quietly you can carry the basket." With that he was up and leading the way. _Back to old times _She thought to her self. The gang walked quickly to catch up to the King. When Haruhi got back from her thoughts she noticed Kyouya walking next to her at a rather seditary pace. _He had slowed his pace for me_ Haruhi blushed when she came to this realization. Kyouya had just looked down and caught the pinkish blush cross her cheeks and nose.

_I wonder what that is about? _"Haruhi, what are you thinking of?" He asked not thinking which was not him at all. Realizing this he quickly added. "I hope what your thinking about is the lunch, so we have an adequate one." He said it with a slight smirk so she knew that he wasn't being mean he was just being Kyouya.

"I was thinking about that." though she knew she wasn't, she wasn't going to let him know that she was just thinking how handsome he was. "Actually Kyouya-Senpai I was wondering how long all of you plan to stay. So that I know what to shop for next week." She hoped they would stay forever at this point, however she would never admit that, until they were here she had not noticed how turely lonely she was. Her father was not one to go to talk to about.. well anything.

"To be honest Haruhi, the twins have to go back and finish some things up. Also Tamaki would be going to france to fix up the things over there, but they will be back soon." He added when he noticed she looked saddend again.

"What about you Kyouya-Senpai?" Haruhi was trying to sound nonchalant and knew she failed miserably when Kyouya answered her.

"Actually, Haruhi, I know you would miss me so much so I am going to stay for a while." His smirk was brilliant. _To bad he was right, without knowing it. _Haruhi thought. Preoccupied with her thoughts all of a sudden her only response to that comment was to nod absently and walk ahead. She hadn't even realized how out of place that comment was, coming form Kyouya.

_Really, Haruhi what are you thinking? And what was with that response! Oh well, its not the time, Kyouya. _He walked faster to catch up with the rest of the group.

* * * * *

Sitting on the blanket with the most of the Host club, Kyouya brought his own chair. Haruhi sat looking out at the mountains. She really should have known that it would not have been a simple park picnic. She was now sitting near a lake looking over mountains.

"Haru-Chan, Do you want some cake?" Huni-senpai was sitting near Mori and was already shoveling cake into his mouth. Haruhi smiled and walked over to where he was.

"Sure, Huni-senpai" Haruhi said sitting next to him. Huni giggled. "What?" she asked.

"Why do you still call us Senpai?" He really wanted to know. "We have been friends for a super long time Haru-Chan, even the twins don't do it anymore?" He looked puzzled. Haruhi turned and looked at them all.

"I don't know Huni-Sen.." I mean Huni I guess it is a force of habit. Also I haven't seen you guys since high school" She smiled her best "Natural Smile" from her Host days. Changing the topic she decided it was time for lunch. " Hikaru, Karou, Senpai, Kyouya...Lets eat Kay." They all came over to join, Haruhi was pushed over by Huni when Huni was pushed by Mori because the three in question pushed him to fit on the blanket. In result Haruhi knocked into Kyouya's leg. "Nuunhh.. oh sorry Kyouya." She whispered not that she was being secretive just that she was really close and she sat up straighter.

"Quite all right Haruhi...I will just add it to your debt." There was silence from the group. Kyouya's smirk was unsettling to them. However, Haruhi brust out in laughter, her debt was paid by the middle of her second year and this was quite funny to her. Everyone was laughing now but Kyouya, who was watching her. That was what Kyouya always did...watch.. _No more_ he thought. The others were shocked to see Kyouya's smirk so normal looking, ever since Haruhi went off to school and they were to busy to see her, he would joke but his smirk was weak, not today though. Huni and Mori shared a knowing look, but kept quiet.

_Interesting, she still called Tamaki, Senpai as she did in highschool when she called them all over to eat, yet she called me Kyouya. I enjoyed the feeling that rushed through me when she used my name casually. It was informal yet formal, that is Haruhi however. _He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Haruhi talking.

"Wow! I didn't even know we bought strawberries today, how interesting." And she bit into one savoring the flavor. How she loved strawberries. While eating them she wondered who bought them. _Probably Mori remembering the time they first came to my house. _She thought to her self.

Hikaru and Karou got identical smirks of their own when a light blub in a dark room blinked on.

"Haruhi." they said. " Let us have some." and with that they both shared a strawberry with her. Tamaki shreiked upon seeing this.

" Haruhi should not be sharing those with TWO PERVERTS like you!!!" he shouted while tring to get his hands on them. He slipped on a banana peel and fell onto Haruhi like the last time stratling her. The silence was defining. When Kyouya nonchalantly moved his leg and kicked Tamaki off of his position, the twins exclaimed.

"Oh, Now who's the pervert, Boss?" and was again proceeded to being chased around the lake by a very upset Tamaki. Haruhi was happy that they were all up to their normal antics, and she was starting to feel the usual annoyance from the old days also. She couldn't be happier with how today was turning out. After cleaning up she looked around her. It really was pretty here. The trees were swaying with a warm breeze and she could hear the twins yelling and inciting Tamaki who was chasing them about in the trees. Standing up Haruhi walked over to the edge of the lake and stepped in. The water felt wonderful rippling around her ankles. She was wearing a pale pink spagetti strap dress that went down just below the knees.

A shadow came over her and she immediately knew who it was."Hello, Mori did you like lunch today?" she said without turning around.

"Yes." Came the reply from the quiet man behind her. " Its going to be all right, you know." The way he stated that told her she didn't need to answer. It was definately comforting to hear someone say that.

"Im going to walk around and explore, Mori." He nodded and let her walk off. Mori did not feel a need to follow her due to the fact that Kyouya beat him to it. Watching his two friends walk away Huni walked over to Mori.

"Their in love huh, Takashi?" Huni said as he stood next to him.

"Yes." He said back to his cousin.

* * * * *

Haruhi did not hear the footsteps for a while since she was deep in thought about the man following her. When she stopped walking, he caught up with her. "Good time for a stroll, huh, Haruhi." He stated and kept walking knowing full well that she would follow. Haruhi caught up to him. Instead of talking they walked in silence side by side enjoying eachothers silent company. After a while Kyouya broke the slience. "Did you like the strawberries, Haruhi?" _So it was him and not Mori Senpai._

"Yws, Kyouya, thank you very much." She stated and kept walking.

"It was not problem Haruhi, I am glad that you enjoyed them." He said walking beside her. He was happy with the next thing that happend however. Haruhi was walking with her head up looking at some birds flying high above when she tripped on a rock. She was about to hit the ground when Kyouya had grabbed her around the waist to stop her. She smelled of vanilla and strawberries. "Thank you!" she stated with a blush covering her cheeks.

"Please be more careful in the future, Haruhi." And they walked together again in silence, both thinking about what had just happend. When they had finally made it back to where the others were it was time to head home. Packing they got back into Tamaki's limo and headed to Haruhi's apartment.

* * * * *

Sitting in the chair, she gave a breathy chuckle. They all had looked at her funny so she had the feeling she better explain. " This feels like old times, ya know." she said picking herself out of the chair and started cleaning up. The hosts had a few more hours before Tamaki and the Twins would they played catch up for those hours over tea. Kyouya is now his fathers successor and had taken the companies to new hights. The twins opened their own line under their mothers clothing name and had been busy getting it going. Mori and Huni opened a Dojo and was busy training the newbies. Tamaki went to france and found his mother after his grandmother had died and brought her back here, The business was great. And Haruhi was still in school working part-time doing the usual...studying... Over the period of three hours Tamaki had clinged to Haruhi and made a big deal out of the fact that he had to leave. Once everyone had to get ready by calling their cars, Huni and Mori said that they would have to go too. They really didn't but they figured that this would be the only way to get Kyo-Chan to admit his he was alone with Haru-Chan.

* * * * *

Once every one had left and Haruhi and Kyouya were the only ones in the house, it felt very empty and quiet. Kyouya looked up from his laptop and noticed Haruhi standing in the doorway to her room looking at him with her head turned to the side. He raised an eyebrow.

"What is it Haruhi?" He asked setting his laptop aside and crossing one leg over the other and folding his arms accross his chest.

"You know you don't have to stay, Kyouya. I understand that you are busy and probably have a company to run. I can take care of myself." She said never moving from her spot in the door way.

"Haruhi, come here." She did as she was told and sat on the coffee table she had sat up in front of the couch. He leaned foward uncrossing his legs and putting his hands on his knees and looked her right in the eyes. "First off I notice you still have not perfected your boy, girl nativeite of yours if you think you can deal with this man and his friends by yourself and second what would make you think that I would leave you here alone?" He was looking her right in the eyes and she couldn't help but see into his beautiful gray ones. Haruhi was speechless, when he brought up the beach night her pulse quickened.

"Im going to go to bed, is there anything you need." she was deliberetly changing the subject so she wouldn't have to answer him. He could tell this and didn't mind, at least she was now thinking, right. He shook his head indicating that he needed nothing. Haruhi got up and walked accross the room. Kyouya's next comment had her slowing her movements to hear his quiet words.

"That day at the beach house Haruhi when you said sorry for making us worry, I told you thanks but I was not particularly worried. I lied. I was worried about you." and then his words were replaced with the sound of typing.

Closing her bedroom door Haruhi had a wide-eyed look on her face. What could that possibly mean. She knew everyone thought she could not figure things out in the romantic department but she could, she was just a little slower. _Could Kyouya care for me more than a way where is the Merit for him._ Haruhi thought as she readied her self for bed. _I wish he did though. ...Wait...where did that come from. Oh, shit... I've fallen in love With Kyouya-Senpai!!!_

Haruhi knew she had to go brush her teeth, but she felt she couldn't face him after her realization. _Remeber all those times he just had to know what I was thinking, like at the restruant at the commoner's market! _Haruhi waited about an hour hoping he was asleep. She wanted to skip brushing her teeth but didn't want to lose her teeth, on a sigh she opened her bedroom door and poceeded out. The room was dark and quiet, She walked past the couch and noticed that he had covered it with a blanket but was not covered with one himself. Kyouya had no shirt on and he still had his glasses on. His breathing was smooth and rythmic, Haruhi thought he was asleep. She walked over to him and sat down on the table like she did before. Bending over to be almost right ontop of him she noticed his chest was bare and muscular. She pulled her attention back to the sleeping man's face and reached out to take his glasses off for him.

Sensing her presence he stayed calm and pretened to be asleep. Knowing she was sitting next to him was almost his undoing. When her hand reached out and he felt her remove his glasses. His breath hitched but she didnt notice. Reaching down Haruhi reached up and pushed some of his hair that fell in front of his face, her hand lingered and then slid down his cheek. Her skin was so soft. Being in this type of situation he decided now would be the time to say something to her. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a slightly blurry Haruhi staring at him in shock. She looked like a deer-in-headlights. A small smirk crossed his lips as his hand shot up and took hold of her wrist. Before Haruhi knew what was happening Kyouya had pinned her against him and was hugging her. She was sure her face was bright red. Kyouya broke the silence.

"Haruhi?" His voice sounded of sleep, _good_ he thought.

"Ye...yes..Kyouya!" Hers sounded of shock. His smirk turned to a real smile. Her breath had caressed his neck when she spoke. He liked that way to much, focusing on something else so his mind wouldn't wonder he said.

"Haruhi, how do you feel about me?" He asked about it for a moment, she said.

"I am not sure, Kyouya." _she knew damn well what she felt _thought Kyouya. Knowing this he figured he may as well take the chance. Kyouya shifted a little and then lifted her face out of the crook of his neck and looked her right in the eyes for the second time that day. He put their faces very close, just milimeters apart. He hoped Haruhi would bridge the gap. To his surpirse and satisfaction she did. One moment he was fantisizing about what she would taste like and the next he was finding out. Her lips were on his and he froze for a second before taking the upper hand. _So she does feel something for me. _He thought before thinking was just to much work. Kyouya thought _this was a miracle_. He had kissed many women and here was the one that made thinking stop. Oh yes he was indeed in love with Haruhi Fujioka. The kiss was better than he had imagined. And her taste was so much more delicious than he had imagined. His tounge passed over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to him. She tasted of strawberries and tea. She sighed in his mouth causing his senses to become more need for air was unbearable and the two separated. His breathing was hard and shallow, hers was the same. he smiled at that, She looked bemused and then confused. Haruhi suddenly stood up and walked towards the door to her bedroom. Once inside the door her intention was to slam it. _How could he smile as if he was laughing at me? _She thought to herself. Here I am in love with him and he was screwing with me.

Kyouya quickly got up and caught up with her just inside of her bedroom. _After that kiss not a good place to be _Kyouya thought as he grabbed hold of her wrist. "Haruhi..wait...Im sorry.." He wasn't, though he would treasure the kiss. But from her reaction, however, apparently she was upset with it. _Don't regret it, please Haruhi. "_I am sorry if you did not want me to do that." She whirled on him.

"Of course I wanted you to do it." _Damn my bluntness... _She thought.

_Bless her bluntness _He thought. He smiled again, not a Otori smile but a Kyouya smile. Haruhi looked down and felt trapped. Now he would tell her that he did not feel the same way. Hell for all she knew he could have a wife. Guilt suddenly written all over her face. His went serious.

"Haruhi I do not have a wife." He stated matter of factly, sliently adding "Yet". _There goes his mind reading again. _She thought to her self. "Haruhi, tell me, honestly, How do you feel for me?" _Damn if I will be the first to admit what we have here._

"I am in love with you." she turned bright red and looked at him with a very pissed off look. If he wasnt so damn pleased with what she just said he may have took notice of how she looked. He didn't notice that he was smiling like a school boy either.

"Stop laughing at me damnit." she said to him shocking him from his thoughts. Oh yes she was throughly upset. He stopped smiling and looked at her seriously.

"I am not laughing at you my dear sweet Haruhi." he looked her in the eyes. " I am smiling because you said you love me. Haruhi do you remember the day at the beach house when I pulled you onto the bed and you said that I wouldn't because I would have no merit for doing it. To be completely honest with you I have been in love with you since Ouran, however, I felt you unattainable. I am pleased you feel the same , the merit would have been that fact that I was in love with you and that we shared something I could never regret." He stated pulling her up against him and kissing the top of her was about to pull away when she relayed his words in her head. _I am smiling because you said you love me. To be completely honest with you I have been in love with you since Ouran, however, I felt you unattainable. I am pleased you feel the same way...Wait...In Love...since Ouran...Merit is being in love..._ Now it was her turn to smile. He did love her too, _that was a burden waisted of an hour_. She thought and laughed. She looked up at his confused face and kissed him gently on the lips. He growled when she pulled away letting her know that he was not yet quite finished, she smiled and the kissing continued. After a second small make out session he proceeded to walk out of the bedroom. Haruhi grabbed his arm, however.

"Kyouya.." He turned around and she was not looking at him.

"Yes." He stated so she knew he was paying attention. She let go of his arm and looked up shyly.

"Would you like to sleep in here tonight. I know the couch is not much of a comfort and I dont mean we would do anything. But I would feel more comforted if you did" She turned bright red.

"Of course Haruhi." He sat down on her side of the bed. She didn't understand until he motioned her to the other side. " I will sleep closest to the door." He stated before lying down next to her and pulling the covers up over the both of adding _that he would protect her better near the door_. He was glad that he told her and that Haruhi felt the same. All worked out well, now to get this guy to leave her alone so that they could be in rolled over and put her head on his chest. Kyouya wrapped his arm around her protectively and fell asleep for the first time before ten o' slept that night like a man should confident and content with the woman he loved in his arms. Haruhi smiled to herself and thought. _Dammit I forgot to brush my teeth, but it was defianately worth it._ and she fell asleep in the embrace of the one man she dreamt of.

**A/N**

Well there is chapter 3, I hope that you all enjoyed it and keep reading. Sorry if there is any mistakes. Please make sure to Review. Thank you for all of you who are following my story.

*Belladonna-Irisheyes*


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

Please **R&R!!!!!**

I sincerly apoligize for the length it took me to write the chapter. I would like to say thanks to all of you who are reading and enjoying my story, I do not own Ouran high school host club, boo hoo-

_**Chapter 4:**_

__Haruhi tried to roll over and found herself wrapped in arms. Everything that happend the night before flashed back to her in a snap. Thinking she should get up, she instead snuggled closer to Kyouya who was holding her around her middle. That movement made Kyouya smile to himself, for he knew she could not see his face. Kyouya kissed the top of her head and squeezed her. She jumped at that.

"I'm Sorry Kyouya, I thought that you were still asleep, I didn't mean to wake you." She rolled over so that they were facing eachother. The kiss he gave her shocked her. She had known Kyouya for years, however, she did not know this side of him. _Definately Pleasant_ she thought to herself kissing him back.

"No problem love, I have a few phone calls to make this morning anyway." And with that he kissed her again and got up. He was shocked to the core about three things. One he was shocked that at eight in the morning he could be up and happy, without wanting to kill someone, two that he had Haruhi for his own, and three that she returned his feelings for her. All of them he realized centered around Haruhi. Which was what the phone calls would also consist of. Someone had failed to inform him of Miss Haruhi's problems and now it was time to let the price get collected. For a while Kyouya thought that there was someone not doing his job proper. Haruhi being fine for a year with nothing changing or getting into trouble, yeah that is possible. However, He also knew that Haruhi was not one to take things lightly and that she took studying to a new level that he didn't even know. Something would have showed up.

Getting his cell phone out and having his papers out spread on her kitchen table, Kyouya took a sip of his coffee. Looking up he saw Haruhi come out of her bathroom, putting her hair up in a pony tail as she did. "I am going to go to the market for some more food, theres no telling when the others will show up and I feel like streaching my legs." He nodded looking at her like she was the most interesting thing ever. He was comparing how she looked in her Jr. high pictures to the look she sported throughout their high school years to now. She looked more beautiful than all those years combined. She looked like herself in highschool, the last time he saw her at her graduation and now her hair was longer, and he was grateful that she had returned his feelings. While he was staring at her, she was staring back like he had completely lost his mind. Shaking his head over his slight weird-ness, he noticed she was waiting for an answer.

"Thats fine Haruhi, just be careful." Kyouya looked back at the paper he had in his hand. She walked past him and proceeded to the door. As she past him she brushed her hand accross his shoulders. He loved the little touch of affection so much more than he thought he would. Haruhi felt the same when he seized her and kissed her soundly. "Your distracting me from my work." He said but to make his statement more soft he kissed her again and smiled. Haruhi knew that he was just saying the truth and he was Kyouya after all.

She got up from his lap and proceeded again towards the door. His next comment stopped

her. "Maybe I should go with you, just in case." His mind was again on her problem and she knew it. Haruhi sighed and turned back to him, halfway out of the front door.

"Kyouya. I will be just fine walking by myself to and from the supermarket, I have never had any problems and I will be damned if I am going to be babysat. Tosca will leave me alone, I am sure." And she walked out of the room closing the door behind her. _Same stubburn and blunt Haruhi...Good! _Thought Kyouya as he proceeded to make the phone calls that would ruin one or two of his employees lives. Kyouya had to smile slightly at that._ If they had done their job, Haruhi would not have been hurt because they would have come back for her. _Thinking that Kyouya felt guilty. _We shouldn't have left anyways. No matter how busy our schedules were in high school we made time for her and then well...nothing. _He went back to the present since that was a road he didn't want to go down.

* * * * *

Haruhi was walking down the sidewalk deep into her own thoughts. She couldn't believe that the situation she was in caused her two of the things she wanted very badly and hadn't even really realized she wanted. One was for the first time and the other she wanted back. Haruhi hadn't realized how deeply she missed her friends. Not having them around broke her heart and she didn't even realize it. The second was her love for Kyouya. She thought it was just a crush until she saw him at her door early that morning. And now she and Kyouya were together and she got her friends back. Thinking to her self with a smile she hadn't realized that someone was leaning on the pole directly infront of her about one hundered yards. Haruhi was walking to fast and in her own world to look around and at that moment she was grabbed.

* * * * *

Kyouya was in a lather by the time he found the person responsible for the accounting or in this case unaccounting of Haruhi's proper where-abouts. The person, he found, was pissed off at Kyouya for not giving him the raise that he believed he deserved. When Kyouya turned it down. The person thought _Why should I do my job if I am not being paid what I deserve then he doesn't need to know that things were happening in this girls life. I mean if she was so precious to him, he would be there with her instead of having us follow her. _Kyouya was sure by the time he was done with him that the man thought differently. He had to smile to himself when he thought of that. Its not like he made it a habit to fire and humiliate random employees, in fact he hadn't had to do that kind of thing since he was in high school. Suddenly Kyouya realized that it was Haruhi who kept them all human. After Haruhi left they all kinda went their own ways and hadn't made efforts for much. Work, that was it. They did nothing else really. Thinking of Haruhi she wasn't back quite yet, Kyouya looked at his watch and noticed that she had only been gone for about forty five minutes. "_Wow, record timing."_ He thought to himself.

_Now that I have Haruhi, I will not lose her. _He thought as he sat down on the small couch and put his head on the back of the couch. Kyouya removed his glasses and swipped the hair out of his eyes and pinched his nose with his eyes shut. _I can't believe that she feels the same way and that we are together. What would the others think? I hope that they are not mad. Tamaki may be miffed, but its Tamaki, the idiot should get over it quickly, Hikaru will not be the same, however. _

_Where is Haruhi? _Was Kyouya's last thought before he fell asleep.

* * * * *

Haruhi gave a yelp when she was grabbed by the hand and moved away into a shadowed notch to the side of the street. She couldn't see her captive very well and that scared her more than words could say. The next sentence made her so comfortable.

" Haru-Chan should not be out on her own while this is going on." Huni-Senpai was very worried about her though he never said it infront of the other boys. While he was in the bathroom with her that night he saw her saddness and loneliness ontop of being afraid and a feeling of being lost and not having someone to turn to, and damn if he would not be there for her from then on.

"Huni-Senpai..." when he gave her a look she changed her words. "Huni.." when he smiled to show that that was what he wanted she continued. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Huni sighed.

"I was coming back from finishing up some work, and I drive past you walking by yourself, ne? Where's Kyouya?" he asked innocently. Looking up into her eyes. He missed having her around. She, besides Takashi was the only one he really loved sharing cake with. Though he did not feel for her romanticly like Kyouya or the other two, he felt brotherly and very protective of her. He also knew he couldn't come right out and say it because Haruhi was a very independent person.

"I am fine and I will be fine, Huni" she was giving him her best really-I-am-not-annoyed look, though he could see through her almost as well as she saw through not only him but the others also. "Besides I haven't had a problem with them since that day. There is a highly good chance that he will finally leave me alone." She stated. _Fat Chance,_ He thought.

Huni and Haruhi were so much into their staring contest that they did not realize that from the deeper shadows of the notch, they were being watched. A sudden sound pulled the two from their stare down. Both turned and looked into blackness, not that they could see anything in it. The meanacing sound got closer and closer. _Its Him! _They both thought, though both had different actions. Haruhi was about to step back while Huni was about to step infront of her. If he knew that it was something not so scary and that if they were with the host club he would play it off as scary. However, if this was the guy who origionally hurt Haruhi, he would be in a world of hurt. Haruhi thought her heart was going to come out of her chest. "Who's in there?"

The figure moved more closer and spoke.

"meow?" was its answering plea. Both Huni and Haruhi let out nervous laughs, Then they both realized that the other was nervous and broke into real laughter.

"Oh..I ....havent...laughed like this...in forever." She stated between laughs. Huni was shaking his head to show he agreed. On the inside he was thinking it was because she was the laughter in their rich boring lives. " Really, why don't you go back and sit with Kyouya for a while....wait where is Mori?" the change of topic was not lost on Huni, he continued with her train of thought.

"Oh, Takashi will be here tomorrow. I came to say Hi! so now I have to go back to work." before she could say anything he added. "Hows Kyouya?"

"Oh he's good I think. Last I saw him he was making phone calls." She hadn't noticed, but Huni did. Her voice changed to a whimsical sound when she was talking about him.

"So he confessed, ne?" He looked at her innocently, knowing that the way he asked would get her to say if he had or not.

"Oh yes he did and now...wait...what?" she said looking at him. He had a large smile on his face and she thought he looked like a little devil. Before she could say anything else he flung himself into her arms and around her neck. He kissed her on the cheek. And then jumped into the waiting car thinking to himself. _Haru-Chan...be safe._

Haruhi thought she needed a breather from all that had happened when she noticed that the coffee shop was not filled to the brim with customers today. I will get a coffee and sit for a second before I go to the supermarket. As Haruhi walked into the coffee shop she noticed some girls from her class looking at a magazine. She almost turned around, but decided that would be a childish move. Walking by their table, she stopped noticeing the line ended right there. _Great! _She thought. However she was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the topic in which the girls were discussing.

Guys.

But not any guys..._My Guys! _She thought as one of the girls said.

"Oh my the Hitachiin twins are so dreamy."

"And they have the best fashion sense and fashion line ever" her friend finished. Haruhi had to smile. If those grils knew that it was Haruhi that modeled those clothes in highschool they would probably have an aneurysm.

"Also did you hear that not only were they in Ouran High School Academy's Host Club, but the other members included Takashi Morinozuka and Mitskuni Huninozuka, also Kyouya Ootori and Tamaki Suoh and another member that was not listed." Haruhi let out a breath she had not known she was holding. She continued to listen in on the conversation next to her as she waited for the line to move. "Oh I'm so jealous. It says that amoung the origional host club they had a friend that they were really close to, it doesn't have a name, but they say it was a girl!" Oh how Haruhi wanted to ring their mischievous necks right about now. "Have you noticed in every article about each of them they mention a girl. How odd?" One girl broke the line of conversation to ask a question to her friends. She acted as if it was a life or death question.

"Okay, Girls if you had to pick one which would it be?" the first girl said.

"It would have to be Tamaki Suoh", the second girl said." the reason is because he seems so deep and cool." The other girls didn't get a chance to say theirs due to someone who snorted next to the table. They all turned to see who it was.

"Oh Fujioka right?" One of the girls asked. She had long red hair and looked very pretty. "You know it is not polite to listen on in others conversations. However, since you have an opinion of the topic why don't you share." She was patronizing her and Haruhi couldn't believe that she let out the snort to begin with. _he seems so deep and cool...not even... hes as deep as a puddle. _Haruhi thought. When Haruhi just stared at them the red head wanted to incite her further. "Oh, isn't it ture Fujioka that you went to Oruan Academy on a scholarship? Your lucky to have gone to school with these young men. To bad you are a commoner. It says that you would have to pay for their affections and since you can't you probably didn't get with in an inch of them. To bad. Though I must say you would know of them since they attended the same school." Haruhi's eyes narrowed. She didn't have to pay for their attentions, she got it weather she wanted it or not.

"You don't know what your talking about." Haruhi stated and went to leave. An arm shot up to keep her there.

"Are you implying that you knew the Twins and the others of the Ouran High School Host Club, Haruhi?" She asked mildly interested and highly aggitated.

"I'm not implying anything, now please get out of the way its my turn to order." Haruhi just wanted to go home. On her way out of the coffee shop Haruhi stopped at their table once again. Knowing that this would just be one of those regrets she stated.

"Not knew...Know..Im the girl in the magazines." And she shoved open the door and walked out into the baking heat, leaving the very pissed off and shocked girls to their own thoughts. Though Haruhi knew she felt better she was sure that she would regret this later. Instead of walking to the supermarket she decided to walk home. She really didnt feel like shopping anymore.

Halfway home she wished that she went shopping.

"Haruhi, my dear I have a proposition for you." Tosca came out of the shadows from where her and Huni stood earlier. Haruhi sighed._ Would he ever go away! _she thought. She narrowed her eyes and stared right at him. "Since you still have not given me an answer, I will do this. Come tomorrow afternoon to the school and tell me your answer then. In the quad. Also I think everyone in the class will be there for the presentation being given. SO stop looking over your shoulder!" noticing that he was getting agitated she did so. "Haruhi I have been nothing if not courteous to you. Just go out with me already. This could end up ruining your life." The next voice had Haruhi wanting to throw up. _What was she doing here._

_" _I'd watch out Tosca. Aparently dear commoner Haruhi Fujioka knows the six richest men in the whole of Japan." The girl stated walking up behind Haruhi. Both of them were laughing stopped long enough to yell.

"Noon, Fujioka be there." She nodded that she would be. Just to get him off her back.

_Why _She thought as she passed the two and proceeded home.

* * * * *

Haruhi walked in the apartment to find Kyouya asleep on the couch. She had a large smile on her face when she walked over and looked down at him. He was in the sitting position and his head was back along the back of the seat. He looked so peaceful. Haruhi reached up and put her hands on both sides of his face on his cheeks. She kissed him square on the forehead. She was surprised when his hands shot up and tenderly wrapped around her pulled gently until he was looking in her eyes. "You missed." He kissed her sweetly on the lips. He didn't want to stop kissing her, she tasted like coffee. When they did finally stop kissing Kyouya replaced his glasses on his nose. "Where is the groceries?" He asked looking around. "Did you already put them away?"

She shook her head indicating she had not put them away. "I ended up not doing the shopping I would rather go lie down for a short time." Haruhi then started towards the bedroom. _Why was she acting like that, Haruhi going to the store and not bringing something home. Definately not good_ he thought to himself. _Did she run into him again!_ His last thought shook him. I should have gone with her.

_"_Haruhi..Did you run into him again?" He was hoping fervently that she would say no, instead she said.

"Yes!" and then closed the bedroom door on him. Kyouya was up and really upset by the time that he got to the bedroom door._ This had better not happen like the other night with the bathroom door._ He reached out and found the door unlocked. Kyouya opened it and saw Haruhi was facing away from him and she was laying on her side.

"Haruhi, what happend when you were out?" He asked as he sat down and pulled her by the arm to get her to look at him. She did, she looked weary. "Tell me!" He was getting angry Haruhi could tell.

"I ran into some girls at the coffee shop that I stopped in before I was going to the supermarket." He was confused. Kyouya kept quiet and motioned for her to continue. " They were looking at a new magazine that had interviews with none other than you guys." He stayed quiet obviously she felt she needed to say this and he would let her. " I heard them say that Tamaki-Senpai was so cool and deep." Kyouya couln't help it, he snotred with a smirk firmly on his face. "I had the same reaction and they heard me. They were girls from my school and they proceeded to tell me how sad it was that I was so close to you guys by going to the same school but so far because I was broke and couldn't afford your affections." Kyouya broke the silence then.

"Did you tell them that you tended to have the Host Clubs attentions with or without wanting it?" He stopped smirking, wow girls still acted so high school even in college. Haruhi nodded.

"Not in so many words. She asked me if I was _implying_ that I knew you guys in High School." she said implying very snooty. "I told her that I did not know you guys." she felt him stiffen next to her. "But that I know you guy and that I am the girl in the magazine." He calmed down and relaxed next the her.

"So you told her the truth. I am not shocked, Haruhi you have always been very blunt and truthful." He stated next to her ear. "Now tell me about the guy." She nodded.

"I didnt feel like going shopping then so I decided to walk home and I ran into Tosca." _So his name was Tosca_. He thought but didn't say anything to her. " He told me to meet him after the meeting at the school at is a presentation at the school and he will be there, he wants me to tell him my answer about dating him." She sounded sad. Kyouya was pissed too, before it would have been personal without anyone knowing it. However, Haruhi was his girlfriend and this was going to change the situation drastically.

"Haruhi even if you weren't my girlfriend I would still help you out not only because I love you but because you are my friend. We will think of something that will make him leave you alone. Just me telling him you are my girlfriend will do it." Haruhi gave him the one look that he had seen many times over the years. It was the I-want-to-do-it-on-my-own-not-because-I-know-you-guys. He sighed. "Tamaki and the others said that they would be here early tomorrow morning, we will have to tell them and decide what to do." She stiffend. "Whatever it is Haruhi we will let you deal with it until I believe we should step in." He wasn't going to tell her that was not the case. Let her think what she wanted because they were definately going to deal with it. There was no way any of them were going to let him get close to her that he was sure of, even if he wasn't here.

_Tomorrow will end this. _Kyouya thought as he looked down at Haruhi. Who fell asleep from her exhausting morning. Kyouya got up and walked over to the door. "I love you, Haruhi" he said not needing a response.

"I love you too, Kyouya Ootori" he got one anyways. Smiling Kyouya closed the door thinking how wonderful it is to hear her say that time and time again. Yes, tomorrow was going to change everything indeed.

**A/N**

Okay! I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter and I hope you all review. Thank you for all who are reading my story. I am super sorry about the lateness on the chapter my mother just got out of the hospital!!! Thanks for the responses!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Belladonna-Irisheyes*


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry took forever, Hope you all enjoy and like.

Please R&R!!!!

Disclaimer: do not own!!!

Chapter 6:

Haruhi awoke later from her nap with a start. She hadn't even realized that she had fallen asleep when she was talking to Kyouya. The memory of what was said shot back at her. How could she let them get involved. Haruhi thought now it was a bad idea to call them in the first place. _What's done is done. Time to figure out a plan_. Haruhi stood up and walked over to her mirror over her dresser. She still looked a fright on her neck. She put her shoulder length hair into a short ponytail and walked out into the living space of her small apartment.

Looking around her, Haruhi noticed that the room was spotless and that something smelled exceptionally yummy. Looking at the clock Haruhi realized that it was around 5 in the evening. _Wow I slept for a really long time. _Kyouya came around the corner and saw that she was awake.

"Sleep good?" he asked pushing his glasses further up his nose. All she did was nod. She couldn't believe he did all this. Instead of actually asking him out loud, she motioned with her head. "Awe, yes well I took the time to have my maid come and clean. Dinner is done, I was about to come wake you." Kyouya smiled and kissed her temple when he walked by her. Haruhi was stunned silent. He found he liked that a lot since it was him who helped her get to that state. "Shall we?"

"Yes. Sorry I whined at you earlier Kyouya. That was very babyish of me." He only shrugged at her apology. Taking that as he accepted she sat down. Dinner was lovely it was a type of shrimp pasta. All through dinner they caught up with what she did in school and laughed over how he became after she left. Not one of them mentioned Tosca or the incident that will take place tomorrow. Both were content idly chatting about nothing and everything. Haruhi excused herself under the impression of taking a shower. Now was her time to think of a plan that would rid her of having to have the Host Club interfere with tomorrow.

Standing under the mist of the warm water enveloping her, Haruhi thought it would be best to maybe leave early in the morning and confront him before noon, maybe before the presentation that way she takes him by surprise and what ever he had planned for the afternoon would be ruined.

Knowing that was what she wanted to do she hopped out of the shower and made her way out into the living room wearing her favorite night shirt. Kyouya knew something was up the moment that she awoke. He knew his Haruhi was up to something, probably trying to figure out a way that they would not be involved in the scheme of things in her way of thinking. Kyouya then decided that he would have to keep a close eye on her. "Haruhi I need to tell you something." He knew this was going to be a lie but he thought to make her worry about something other than tomorrow. " The others were supposed to be here by now." Haruhi had a confused look on her face.

"I thought you said that they would be here tomorrow morning not tonight." she stated confused.

"Yes well see that is… why you were sleeping they called me to tell me that they were coming to night and not tomorrow." Hook-line-and-sinker. Haruhi looked worried.

"Have you called them they could just be delayed." Just as Haruhi walked over towards the wall phone next to the front door the door bell rang. Haruhi opened the door to find someone familiar standing there staring back at her.

* * * * *

Kyouya's moment of triumph turned to irritation for standing in the door way of the apartment of his girlfriend stood 5 familiar silhouettes. The rest of the members of the Host Club. Relief was washing off of Haruhi like a waterfall.

"Well, what took so long, you had me worried." She stated. "Don't just stand there come in already." All of the men looked at her very confused. However they complied with their friends wishes and walked into the small room that just became cramped do to the large men and the small quarters.

"Are you okay my darling daughter?" Tamaki leeched onto her. " I know daddy had to work and all but all is well now, daddy is here. Mommy better had not done anything untowards to my precious daughter." For some reason known only to her self Haruhi found that comment hilarious and proceeded to laugh. Her laughter made all 6 men in the room with her smile. They had missed this especially. Haruhi laughing at something they knew nothing of. Kyouya frowned over what she was laughing about. He had listened to the conversation over in his head. He figured she was laughing at the fact that she and he were now boyfriend and girlfriend and what Tamaki had just stated. Right then Kyouya decided to tell them of the issue at hand. That he and Haruhi were in fact together now. However, he never expected the reactions of them once he told them either.

" Haruhi and I are now a couple. We have decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend." he stated matter-of-factly. He was staring right at Haruhi, who was staring right back with a slight smile on her face. They just stared at each other until an uproarious laughter reached their silence. Both turned to find all including Tamaki laughing uncontrollably. Haruhi smiled a strained smile and Kyouya retracted back into his glasses glare look so that none knew what he was thinking.

"What is so funny?" She asked. It was the twins that answered her.

"Its about time. Geeze it only took you years." they both stated leaning on each other for support. Kyouya adjusted his glasses to look at the two younger men.

"And when did you figure this out." He asked a little more acid in his voice then he wanted, it was the laughter. He thought they were laughing and thought it was a joke. There answer changed his mind though.

"Well we figured it out at the picnic when you kicked the boss off of Haruhi. By the way Senpai that was priceless" Kyouya smirked apparently appeased by their answer. Haruhi turned to the cousin duo.

"What about you two?" she asked looking up at Mori and then down at Huni. Both were beaming in their own way. Mori had the small smile on his lips but his eyes told of great emotion. Huni was practically bouncing with joy.

'Well, Haru-Chan we knew the moment you left. Because Kyo-Chan got real depressed and introverted. That was why we left the two of you alone together so that you would confess. Yay!!!" Huni bounced onto Mori's shoulders. "Our plan worked, Takashi, it worked!!!"

"It did!" Takashi said ruffling Haruhi's hair. She had a large smile covering her face. Kyouya, uncomfortable with the attention, readjusted his glasses and cleared his throat.

"Wait, you were serious Kyouya, you and Haruhi?" Tamaki was looking from one to the other as if he lost the pun of the joke. " But Kyouya" Tamaki whined to his friend. "How could this be?" He went and sulked in the corner.

"He'll be over it shortly." Kyouya said tactfully. " Now about tomorrow." He stated matter-of-factly. Haruhi was suddenly in a sour mood. She didn't want to talk about anything regarding "him" . Not while she had her best friends with her. The rest of the men settled into the seats around the living room.

Haruhi sat on the floor nearest Kyouya near his knees. Looking around she had to smile to herself. She knew for a fact that this was what she was missing. Them, with out them here for all those months her life felt drab. Haruhi pulled her legs up to her chest just as she remembered that when she was just starting Ouran and she didn't want them to bother her, and now right this minute she never wanted them to leave. With a smile on her face she listened to the conversation around her.

"I believe that we should do this quietly. Such as where no one knows we are there." Kyouya started. Knowing full well his girlfriend would be a little more appeased knowing that he was trying to make it where the people she knew thought she didn't get help from them. Kyouya thought he would much rather beat the man to a bloody pulp. He said as much to the group sitting around him.

"I agree." Mori said all of a sudden.

"Yeah, why not do that." The twins said in unison. Both were punching their other hands in a threatening manner, with their devilish smiles on their faces. Tamaki was nodding his head in full agreement. Tamaki had slinked his way over to the group and sat on his knees, when he heard this suggestion.

"We can't just do that." Huni stated. Tamaki was suddenly shaking his head at the other two like that was a stupid idea. Kyouya was staring at the scene thinking to interrupt when he felt a small bump on his knee and when the pressure didn't leave he looked down and over in Haruhi's direction. Her head was leaning on his knee and she was asleep, if her closed eyes and her soft, even breathing was an indication. At that moment Kyouya had to smile. Haruhi had fallen asleep in the middle of a meeting to get rid of someone who was plaguing her with viciousness. When the bickering around him stopped, Kyouya looked away from the girl to find the others staring at the couple before them. Huni broke the silence.

"Haru-Chan should go to sleep." No one moved as Takashi stood up to pick up Haruhi and take her to the bedroom. Before he could pick her up, Kyouya bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead. However, when he did this, Haruhi shot up not realizing that she fell asleep. When she reached comprehension that they were all staring at her she began to blush. Haruhi quickly bowed and stated in a whisper almost to small for them all to hear.

" I'm sorry I fell asleep. I was just warm and happy and safe." She felt a small hand grab hers and she looked to where the face that belonged to the hand was. Huni was smiling softly at her.

"Don't feel sorry for those feelings, We are just happy that Haru-Chan feels that way around us." She looked from him to the others and they all nodded.

"Haruhi, if you are tired why don't you go to bed." Kyouya stated staring at her. She nodded and said her good nights.

Haruhi walked into her bedroom and laid down on the bed. She didn't really feel like changing into her nightgown. Laying in the dark, listening to the men in the other room talking, quietly discussing the way tomorrow should go, Haruhi felt saddened. Would they all go back to their old lives once this is over? Will it be another year before she got to be in the same room with them again? Or to get to be in the middle of their antics? Without realizing it Haruhi had started to cry. Apparently not even quietly because a voice traveled across her bedroom to her ears. "Haruhi?" It was Kyouya of course. He would be the only one who felt comfortable coming to check on her since he had been in her room. She was silently wishing that she hadn't taken that thought path, since not only did she start crying without knowing it but know she knew for a fact that they had all heard her. Feeling incredibly embarrassed with herself she very forcibly wiped her tears off her cheeks and sat up. By now Kyouya walked over to the bed and had sat down next to her. "What's wrong love?" he asked her. She looked up at him and seeing the concern burst into near hysterics.

"What's wrong…I can't help but wonder when the next time I will see all of you. I feel so safe with all of you and I want to know how long I will get to feel this safety and happiness?" She nearly yelled. After that she told him of all her fears about how they will all disappear once again when all of this was over. Kyouya knew the others could hear her. He was most certain the whole apartment complex could hear her too. Sitting there looking at the one woman he had always loved say these things, broke his heart. He knew it was true, however. After graduation not one of them fought very hard to be near her even though they were still in the same town. How could they? Kyouya suddenly was really angry with himself and his friends.

* * * * *

Sitting in the living area of Haruhi's apartment listening to her half screaming about how she felt that they had deserted her, her friends all had shocked looks on their faces. Each of them thinking the exact same things. One, they did exactly what she said they did. Two, they could tell she was worried that they would do it over again. And three, what am I going to do about it.

* * * * *

After Haruhi said her peace she relaxed against her head board. The minute she replayed the rant the moment after she immediately felt sad. How could she not only say that to her friends and boyfriend but how could she feel that way. She knew the others heard also. Haruhi got up quietly and walked from the room to the living room. Her face was still tear streaked and her eyes were red. She felt so tired that she wanted to fall over. However, she walked out to her living room with Kyouya following very close behind. Haruhi looked at her friends and saw the shock on their faces.

"I am sorry, I have no right to think that you deserted me. I do understand that you are very important and have companies to run. I should not think that I am important enough to think that I should come first." She couldn't look into their faces. She could feel all of their eyes barring into her while she looked up at the ceiling.

"Wrong." The word meant so much. What had Haruhi laughing was that all 6 of them said it in the same tone and nearly yelled it. Kyouya spun her around to have her look at him.

"We all know how lucky we are to know you let alone be the ones to share the life you have created here. Even if it wasn't with us." Kyouya's gray eyes were baring into her brown ones.

"We love you Haru-Chan." Huni said standing up and bouncing on to her. " You are the only girl we get along with and you're the only girl I want to share cake with…" he said. "And of course my wife and kids when they come along. Kay?" he added after a long pause.

"Yeah. I mean your like the only.." one twin started.

"Girl that we could talk into trying on clothes." the other finished. Both had an endearing smile on their normally devilish faces. Haruhi felt herself smile. _Talk into my ass _she thought, _forced was more like it._

And then her smile faded as Tamaki jumped her. "How could you say that to daddy…" He stated, being more dramatic than usual. " Daddy's daughter will always be number one, even if she is with mommy."

…….

……….

………….

…………….

The laughter in the room subsided after a few moments. That comment was so ridiculous that they all had to join in. Even the usually stoic Takashi was laughing. He then ruffled her hair. That one action showed his affection and Haruhi could feel the love from them all. With that moment the crisis was averted. They all could feel the tension leave the room. Haruhi just smiled at the men that she called best friends. She then turned and walked around Kyouya, she grabbed the front of his shirt tail when she turned and was now dragging him down the hallway. She called good night over her shoulder. Haruhi closed the door behind them once they were in her room. Looking down at Haruhi Kyouya thought that he was so proud that she was his. That was the last thought he had for a moment since he had to concentrate on the very small woman kissing him for all she was worth. Just when he was getting into the kiss she pulled away and leaned up on her tiptoes to whisper into his ear. "I trust you." She stated before kissing him right behind his ear and righting herself. "Goodnight, Kyouya." she stated as she climbed into bed.

"Good night Love." he stated wondering over her comment and behavior. He shut off the light and went out to his waiting friends.

"I say that we just go in the morning and confront him before his plan comes into play. Then it will be done and Haru-Chan can live her life without being scared." Huni was sounding serious again. They all agreed on this plan. That they would confront him in the morning and be done with it.

"Now that this piece of business is over." The twins stated. "What do we do about Haruhi?"

"I say we move in with her." Tamaki stated. "That way daddy can be near his daughter at all times."

"You pervert." the twins said in chorus. Tamaki went and sulked in his mushroom corner.

"I am going to move over here, if Haruhi does not wish to come live with me. I want to marry her since I have had years with her taken from me. I suggest the rest of us need to spend more time calling her and visiting her. I believe we forgot that she is a girl and needs attention once in a while. Even if she is Haruhi Fujioka." he said in to the silence. Every one was nodding even Tamaki who was looking like he didn't hear a word of this, they all knew he had though.

"Well we should sleep so that tomorrow we are rested." Takashi stated.

"You have a plan right Kyouya?" Tamaki asked. Kyouya sighed and nodded. He proceeded to get the night things out of the closet. Once they were all settled on the floor Kyouya sat down on the couch. He didn't think it would be okay with his friends if he were to sleep with her. After about an Hour he was still awake. Haruhi's bedroom light came on and the door opened a crack. He could see her small profile as she looked out into the darkness. When Haruhi realized where he was she motioned for him to come to her. He slipped his glasses on and made his way over to her. The closer he got the more he knew he would not leave her this night or any other for that matter. She reached her hand out and he took it, having her lead him into her bedroom.

"Sleep in here Kyouya. I can't sleep and I think I have gotten afraid of the dark." She stated as an excuse.

"God help us if it is anything like your fear of thunder storms, Haruhi." She could hear his smile in his voice and did not take exception. Both climbed into bed and settled. Kyouya wrapped his arms around Haruhi and instantly felt tired and content. Having her in his arms meant more to him than any company his father had given him. Haruhi felt so safe and comfortable that she was instantly tired.

" I Love you." she said right before she fell asleep.

"Tomorrow will be different and we can start life where it should have been back at Ouran" he said to now one in particular. Kyouya yawned and fell asleep with the love of his life in his arms.

9:00AM

Haruhi paced a line in the pavement in the quad in front of the fountain. She felt nervous and couldn't help but wonder what Kyouya had planned. This morning when she asked all he replied was:

"You trust me" and that made her stop asking. She did trust him, however she didn't trust Tosca to fall into the plans her boyfriend and friends had come up with. Standing there so early in the morning waiting for a confrontation made Haruhi think that she was daft to do this. About fifteen minutes later she felt not only daft but nauseous too from the voice that reached her.

"Oh, my dear Haruhi Fujioka couldn't wait to tell me that you want to date me until this afternoon. Oh so eager. I like it." Tosca came walking out of the shadows of the hallway and into the light of the rising morning sun. He had a sneer on his face at the thought that his plan to confront her with the school there to watch was alleviated. Well he could do this just him and her since she was going to say yes anyway.

"I have given my answer Tosca. Now please respect it and leave me alone." Haruhi was trying to be indifferent but the moment that she said this he moved within grabbing distance of her and she visibly flinched. Tosca lost it when he saw her flinch. He grabbed hold of her arm and squeezed.

"What makes you think I will take no for an answer. And if you flinch one more time I swear I will give you something to flinch from." he finished in a yell. Unfortunately, that caught the attention of students just arriving for the presentation. Red head came walking up to the quad with a radiant smile on her face. She obviously enjoyed the pain Haruhi was being put through.

"Oh, my where are your rich Host Club hotties now, Fujioka. I thought for sure you would call them to help with this battle." she was sniggering. Tosca just remembered the guy he saw at her apartment.

"Who was at your house the other day. And don't pretend you don't know what I am talking about." He was squeezing her arm rather hard.

"It was Kyouya." She stated. She then turned to the girl, she remembered her name was Autumn and said." well since he came apparently I did call, didn't I" He pushed her back hard when he let her arm go. Autumn looked pissed. " How dare you say his name with such familiarity!"

"You dare lie to me after I just told you not to." Tosca had a look of annoyance on his face. "Let me ask you something. If you are so tight with them then why aren't you mentioned in their interviews or in pictures with them."

"I Haven't seen them in over a year." she whispered.

"So they don't even care about you. They disserted you and don't care. Ha if they were half the men you say they are, where are they?" He asked Haruhi. By accident she flinched when he said that. Tosca grabbed her and flung her around like a rag doll. She flew into the Fountain. Being drenched put Haruhi in a pissed off mood.

"Why was Kyouya at your house if you say you haven't seen him in a year." Autumn looked ready to do battle to prove that Haruhi did not know them.

"Kyouya was there because he loves me. They all do" Haruhi's answer had Autumn gasping. Haruhi crawled out of the fountain and stood up to face them again.

"You wish… Kyouya Ootori would rather marry someone like me. Not a no one like you."

Tosca got tired of being ignored and tired of the girls banter going around him. He wanted to cause Haruhi more pain since she said no.

"I believe that you were probably their whore." Haruhi bit her tongue, however she couldn't keep quiet or her hands off of him once he said his next comment. "And they probably sleep around and have diseases that is why none are married yet. I see them all the time at dinner parties and they are probably all gay……" He never got to finish his sentence Haruhi had pushed him into the fountain that they were standing in front of. Haruhi was thoroughly pissed off at Tosca now to care that most of the kids for the presentation had just witnessed what she did. Now they were both wet. Tosca knew he went a little far, however he didn't care, time for the little bitch to know who she was dealing with. It was time for her to submit to him. Tosca climbed out of the water and was dripping wet. He grabbed Haruhi. The moment he went to slam his fist into her face, his fist was grabbed in mid air by none other than Haninozuka Mitsukuni. He was pissed that he had just witnessed this happen to Haruhi.

"Messing with my friend is a no-no" Huni said as he squeezed Tosca's hand really hard until Tosca cried out in pain. What happened next had Tosca and Autumn staring in astonishment. Before it was just them and Haruhi when suddenly they were surrounded by the most famous rich young men in all of Japan. It was Kyouya that spoke next.

"Your going to want to release her. And I would do it in haste, damnit." Kyouya's words rang with authority and venom. Tosca let Haruhi go and she fell to the ground. The moment she was free of his grasp she was now sitting between her friends, boyfriend and her two enemies. The men lined up in a show of protection in front of Haruhi. Tosca's face was turning more and more red by the minute. He knew that the moment he saw the 6 men that this fight was over. However , he felt differently once he notice his friends were backing him up. That was his one mistake.

"So what? Did she call all of your businesses to beg for you to come to her rescue? I can't imagine you taking your time to worry about a nobody like her." He said.

"Actually she called us at our personal phone numbers. You know the ones Friends and Family have." the twins said together. They said friends and family forcefully. "That is what almost 6 years of friendship gets you." They were smirking because the girl Autumn looked like she was going to faint. Kyouya was tired of this, all he could think of was to get Haruhi home and away from this jerk wad.

"This is what you are going to do." Kyouya stated matter-of-factly. "You are going to leave Haruhi alone. If I find out you so much as think about her again after today we will do much more than we plan to do already. The Hosts had already decided no mercy.

"I think you have no say over what she does and what she doesn't" Tosca said stepping forward. Kyouya too stepped forward.

"Your right, I don't have a say in what she does or what she doesn't, but I sure as hell have a say in weather your near her or your not. We all do." he motioned to all of the mean looking men standing with him. "And as long as she doesn't want you near her, then that is what is going to happen. We will all make it happen." Kyouya was practically spitting acid into Tosca's face now. Tosca was in to far to care now and he would probably regret his next words forever. " So your in love with the whore, huh? Well, she wont give out, I've tried for a year." he hurled those word looking at the wrong people. Instead of looking at the six men he should be worried about he was looking at Haruhi. Tosca found himself on his back again but this time he was not alone. Kyouya punched him again in the face. Haruhi ran over and grabbed at Kyouya. He stopped immediately and got up. Tosca was rolling on the floor acting as if Kyouya shot him several times in the stomach. "You will never mess with my girlfriend, again" No one said a word when Kyouya grabbed Haruhi's hand and walked off towards where he came from. Autumn was in shock at his words.

"You don't mess with my daughter or I will hurt you." everyone was confused by Tamaki's threat.

The two twins walked over to Tosca. "If we find out that you are pursuing to hurt her again. You'll find your self in worse condition." The twins threat was not as terrifying as the cousin duo who lingered over him casting a shadow. Takashi was silent as usual but there was death reflecting in his eyes. Huni was sitting on his shoulders with a wide smile on his face.

"Bother our Haruhi again and find your self not eating cake ever again…" Huni was very serious, but with it said with a smile made it much more horrifying than it should have been. Huni was thrilled that he got to use a threat since the others got to also. As the cousins turned to leave they were stayed by a small question whispered to them.

"Does she really mean that much to you all?" It was Autumn who asked the question.

"Haru-Chan means the world to us. We love her and we will not tolerate her being hurt in any way. Kay? She is what keeps us who we are." he said. When Autumn nodded that she heard Huni's words, Takashi walked off to where his friends had just walked off.

* * * * *

Haruhi stopped herself from being pulled behind Kyouya by stopping in her tracks. Kyouya stopped and turned to look at Haruhi. She looked a mess. To his way of thinking she looked like a beautiful mess. She looked thoroughly upset. Her hair was out of the ponytail and all over her head. The others were now caught up and wondering why they were they were stalled. They were all curious to see what she was going to do. "What took so long?" she asked them. She drug out the word so that she could include all of them in her question.

" We were delayed by the red head girl Autumn Yoshikugi. She has been dealt with" Kyouya asked her.

"Hu-uh what more did you do?" She asked them. They all looked confused. "I know you all way to well for this, 6 years and you still think that you will get away with not telling me something…" she stated, while shaking her head. Autumn had walked up behind them and was listening to their conversation.

Kyouya sighed. "Haruhi, Love. I just got into punched a man I have never met and your going to ask me what more." Haruhi let go of his hand and looked menacingly at each of the men. Tamaki broke first.

"He made him an outcast in our world, he cant come to any more functions and he lost his good name. Now you don't hate me. Right Haruhi? Please don't hate me!!!" He said and he latched himself to her.

"Senpai I can't breathe." Those words clicked it for Autumn. She pulled out her magazine of interviews and turned it to Tamaki Suho's under what he misses most from his high school days he stated. " When my Har…My friend used to say: Senpai I can't breathe! I wish I could hear those words at least once a day, however I haven't heard them in over a year." Autumn gasped letting them know she was standing there.

"What do you want Autumn?" Haruhi asked. Funny but she had to smile when the twins took a step forward.

"I…I just wanted to say sorry Haruhi. That I didn't believe you and all." she said very sadly.

"I really didn't care if you believed me or not, Autumn. But what made you change your mind." Haruhi asked matter-of-factly.

"Besides the fact that they all talk about a girl in classes with them and that they cherished her. It was what you said just then. I can't breathe Senpai. It was what Mr. Suho said about what he missed most about high school. And then you said that you knew them and then you just said those words, and you said you hadn't seen them in over a year." Haruhi was shaking her head that she heard her.

"Tamaki- senpai don't answer questions like that anymore." Haruhi stated in a deadpan way.

"No !!!!Haruhi hates me…" he stated and proceeded to grow mushrooms in a dark shadowy corner near the group.

"Deep as a puddle…" Autumn said shaking her head and laughing. "I see what you mean." the others didn't share in with the laugh but were happy Haruhi was laughing.

"Come on Haruhi lets get you home." Kyouya turned every ones attention with that. They walked over to the limo.

Kyouya-san?" Autumn asked. " Do you love Haruhi Fujioka?" she felt like she needed to know since she had a crush on him. Kyouya turned and said very certainly.

"More than anything in the universe." He then put his arm around her and walked her towards the limo.

"Good to see you again Miss. Fujioka." the limo driver stated. If that last conversation hadn't confirmed it the limo driver would have. Thought Autumn and she walked away.

* * * * *

1 year later:

Haruhi walked into her apartment and breathed a sigh of relief. Summer was here and she would be able to have some time to prepare for other things. She should have known better the moment she sat down on the couch. 5 men came crashing through the door.

"Haruhi we must go to the mall!" Tamaki exclaimed as he threw himself into chair next to her. "They are having an expo on how to cook on a commoners budget." He was still obsessed with commoner traditions. Haruhi had to smile. Kyouya would be home any moment from work and he was going to be irritated indeed. Haruhi's smile got wider when she saw the ring on her finger. Kyouya proposed to her three months ago and it still felt like yesterday. Life couldn't have been better by her way of thinking. Kyouya walked into the apartment he shared with his fiancée to find all of his and her friends sitting in the living room. Kyouya sighed. He walked over and kissed Haruhi hello and then sat down on the arm of the chair.

"What do you, idiots want?" he asked. Well more like growled but he had a smile on his face.

"We want to go to the commoners budget expo." Tamaki stated. Kyouya got up and walked towards the bedroom. Haruhi was snacking on some cookies, the twins grabbed this opportunity to tease Tamaki.

"Can we have some?" and with that they repeated the day when they had Renge's. A fight soon ensued. Looking around her Haruhi smiled happily. Haruhi watched as her friends were chased around by Tamaki. Huni sat munching on cake and Mori quietly watching guard. While she heard the very familiar click clack of her boyfriends typing on his computer. She sighed a happy sigh and hoped this was how every day went from now on. Even if they were somehow annoying.__________________________________________________________________________________

Thank you for reading my fan fiction. I hope you enjoyed it. Please take the time to Review and tell me how it was. Thank you for all the comments and support on this story….


End file.
